Fix Your Smile
by Amaranth Rencor
Summary: Klonoa meets the King of Sorrow's reincarnate and reminisces. Horrible summary, better story hopefully... . Slight KloxKoS.


Ahaha... This account has been dead too long for my liking ._.'' I'm too damn lazy to type the stories *SHOT* I've got, like 4 or 5 from 3 different fandoms, but I'm laaaaaaazy...

No worries, I shall finish Disremebreance, I'm working out kinks XDD Making suck less and hopefully less like the story that inspired it 8D;; *fail*

As for that HM story.. I've written so many chapters.. I just haven't felt the urge to type XD;;

WELL THEN-- In teh mean time, enjoy a small Klonoa oneshot that's rather old now 8D;;

Warnings: Slight BL references. But it's only fluff.

* * *

It was bright and sunny, but not overly hot.

"Wheee! Take this-" Miss. "Aaand that!" This time, a decent sized stone was kicked by a teal-green foot.

Close enough to see properly, but not so close as to seem stalkerish, Klonoa watched the king's child-like innocence. Well, that is… he was a child now, after all…

What could have been… What never was… What there never would be… The black cabbit saw it all in young Sorrow who was now running after his make-shift kick-ball.

Sorrow wound up to kick again, but missed and took his other foot out from under him, landing hard on his backside.

Klonoa almost got up, but decided against it. He hadn't met with this Sorrow and didn't was to scare him by suddenly coming up. I mean, I don't know what I might do or say, Klonoa thought as he saw Sorrow rub his eyes and get up. He decided only to intervene if there was an emergency, like any decent person would…

The greenish cabbit was dusting himself off when something colourful floated by his line of vision. He gave a small squeal and gave chase. "I'm gonna get'cha, mister butterfly!"

Sorrow skipped to and fro, but failed to see the small rock that jutted from the grass.

"Oh-Whoops!" The young cabbit face-planted into the green carpet. Again, Klonoa forced himself not to move.

Sorrow removed his face from the ground and wiped the dirt off. He gasped and wiped his face again. There was more of it. "Oh-oh no! There-there's blood, oh no!"

That was more-or-less an emergency in Klonoa's books… Right now…

He walked over quickly to a hiccupping and sniffling form, getting the reaction he had expected all along.

Sorrow stopped crying for a moment and looked Klonoa over; puzzlement, apprehensiveness and slight fear taking over his features. Finally an expression Klonoa recognized.

"Wh-Who 'er you?" Sorrow asked leaning away a bit.

Klonoa put on a big, happy (fake) smile, "My name's Klonoa. Here-" he pulled a handkerchief out of his shorts and gave it to Sorrow.

The smaller cabbit took the kerchief, but couldn't see and ended up wiping the blood all around his face, wincing.

"Here, let me, I'll be gentle." Klonoa carefully and gingerly wiped Sorrow's face clean, but his nose wasn't finished yet.

"Am I gonna die because I lost all that blood?!" Sorrow said with alarm when he saw that most of the handkerchief was red. "No, no, you'll be fine, don't worry." Klonoa wore a genuine smile when he said this. "It'll stop soon, just tilt your head back—"

"You look kinda… um, what do you call it…" Sorrow groped for the right word. "Familiar?" Klonoa suggested, and instantly regretted it. "Yeah, familiar! That's it!" Sorrow grinned.

Klonoa couldn't hide his face.

"You seem like such a happy person, but every time I see you you're frowning!"

"Wha- you- you've seen me before?"

"Yeah, aren't you the guy that's always watching me?"

Klonoa's eyes widened. He'd seen him watching?! Oh no, now he _must_ thing I'm a stalker! He thought and wracked his brain for something that wouldn't incriminate him, but Klonoa had always been a bad liar.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that frowns a lot… You seem like the kind of guy who smiles and makes everybody else happy!" Sorrow flashed another toothy grin, but his face turned abruptly sour. "But- oooh! Every time I see you you're always pouting and sad-looking!" Klonoa looked at the ground. Sorrow sniffled. "And it's _always_ at me! Did-did I do s-something w-wrong?"

Oh, well, great 'first' impressions, right there, Klonoa he scolded himself. "No! No, you didn't do anything! You just… remind me of… Someone is all."

Sorrow wiped his face, double checking to see if there was any blood. "I think you're okay now, Ou-san." Oh, that was a baaad slip.

"_Ou-san?_ Haha! I'm not a king or anything like that" Sorrow burst into a giggle fit, and Klonoa joined in, as so not to seem suspicious. "My name's Kana. But you can still call me 'Ou-san', if you really want." Klonoa didn't answer, but looked at his watch. "Ah, I'd better be off soon." Kana pouted. "Aw, really? Do y'hafta go?"

"Well, not right now, but soon."

"Good! Then… Play with me, Klonoa!"

* * *

A good hour later, when the pair were both exhausted from tag and hide-and-seek, they lay down in the sweet smelling grass and watched the clouds float lazily by in the orange evening. "Didn't you hafta go somewhere for somethin'?" Kana asked suddenly.

Klonoa reached up for one of the clouds, pretending to grasp it. "Yeah, well... I do… Right about now…"

"Are you gonna come back again? But play with me instead of just sitting far away and being sad?" Kana asked.

"Yeah. For sure…" Klonoa sat up, not really wanting to leave anymore.

Kana got up, walked over and placed a finger on either side of Klonoa's mouth. He pulled them into a sort of odd, distorted grimace. "There!"

Klonoa was confused. Kana just beamed, the setting sun covered by his head. "You fixed my nose, and I fixed your smile!"

"Klo'a! You're so much cuter when you smile!"

* * *

--A/N: Ou-san: is how I envision Klonoa addressing the KoS (even if what it means is odd...) How would YOU like to say "Kanashimi-sama" all the? XD *shot*

Klo'a: That's how I hear KoS and everyone else in teh Klonoa series pronounce it. And it's supposed to be an endearing nickname, but no one would know that since I haven't put up my Klo/KoS fics w''--

Please point out any spelling errors and things that sounds awkward~

And even if I don't reply to reviews and such, I do appreciate and read all of them~!


End file.
